


Star Crossed

by GoldenMars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sex, differentforcebond, kylo.rey, makinglove, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMars/pseuds/GoldenMars
Summary: Finally, they could touch each other when no one was around, when he was meant to be on one side of the galaxy and she on the other.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Star Crossed

**Star Crossed**

**  
** When he touched her skin he wanted to hold her forever, her brown eyes raked over his body as she struggled to control herself. Another force bond had brought them together, but this one was different, a conversation led to an argument, which led to Rey throwing one of her cups at Kylo. A massive _thunk_ was heard and Kylo, who was surprised more than hurt, touched his forehead where the cup hit him. It didn’t go through him, he was _here_ , he was right here in the same room with her, his eyes left the cup that was sitting at his feet and his eyes met hers. Fear engulfed him, it wasn’t his of course, it was Rey and he watched her back away slowly. Quickly he put his hands up, ‘I’m not going to hurt you Rey’, of course it was going to be hard for her to believe him, but it was worth a shot.

‘What’s happening, how come you’re _here_?’

He shrugged, ‘I don’t know, it just happened’, he examined the room around him, this was her sleeping quarters, ‘where are you?’ She scoffed at him, ‘as if I’d tell you’; her smirk was gone when he approached her, ‘stay back!’ She brought out her staff, _where was her light saber?_ ’

‘Luke took it from me’.

‘Why?’

She went to swing at him, but he brought his hand out to grab the end, he caught it with ease of course, being a lot bigger than her, he had the advantage in overpowering her, which was what he was going to do, but he wasn’t going to hurt her, ‘What are you doing?’ She began to panic when he grew closer, throwing the staff to the side, ‘calm down, like I said before, I’m not going to hurt you’. She felt a rush of calmness roll over her and she sighed, allowing him to push her onto her back. He caged her hips between his legs as he touched her gently, ‘what are you doing?’ She asked again, but without the panic laced through it, he looked her straight in the eyes, they were soft, ever so gentle, ‘giving into pleasure’, he gently pressed his lips against hers, this was the only time he would be able to hold her, to touch her like this, feel this love and show it. It was not meant to be, _was it?_ He wasn’t so sure, but he wanted to relish in this moment. He sighed in relief when he felt her kiss him back with mirrored kindness, their bodies moved together as one. He loved her and even if he was older than her, a lot older than her, he still loved her, it didn’t matter.  
He touched her hips, his eyes flickering over to hers for confirmation and she smiled down at him, _this is it, this is where we’ll be sealed together_. He pulled all of her clothes off as well as his, lying back on top of her, giving her one more kiss before guiding himself in.  
She was tight, obviously she hadn’t come across this situation before, but he was glad that he was the one to break through. Their eyes never left each other’s and he could see her tense a little, she gasped a couple of times and he stroked her cheek, ‘shhh, it’s almost over’, he needed to push a little more in order to break through. A little more pressure and then he felt it as well as she did, she grimaced in pain, curling over a little, trying to handle the pain. He didn’t move his hips just yet, allowing her to grow accustomed to his size.

‘Alright, I think you can go’.

Her voice shook with pain and it hurt him a little, he moved his hips slowly, taking in all over her, his eyes closed in ecstasy as he rolled into her. He had been with a couple of other girls when her was younger of course, but it meant nothing to him, just plain old one night stands, but _this_ , this meant everything to him, there was more to it than meets the eye, ‘I love you Rey’, he whispers without even realising, before he could take it back, she replied, ‘I love you too, Ben’. He smiled down at her before kissing her once again and quickened his pace, the feeling was amazing, there was no other sound, just them, only them.  
He tried to hold himself back a little more, but his body wanted release, Rey’s had already given in, opening her mouth in a silent scream, allowing her body to let go. Ben gasped from the sheer pressure of her walls around him as she came, ‘Rey, I’m gonna – _shit!_ Rey gentle! I’m gonna –‘.

His voice was caught in his throat instantly as he came, his muscles tensed, he didn’t want to lie on her, she was too small and he’d crush her.  
He lay beside her, pulling himself out, he looked over at her, her body was glistening with sweat as she tried to catch her breath, ‘you okay?’ He tried his best to move onto his side, touching her stomach gently, they didn’t use any form of contraception and he knew that he was doomed as well as she was, but hopefully, _just hopefully_ , everything will be alright afterwards, the galaxy will be at peace.

‘I love you’.

‘I love you too’.

They kissed one last time before he finally disappeared, like he was never there in the first place.


End file.
